Tangled Up In Me
by Imperio-youloveme
Summary: “What are you doing?” Asked the mysterious boy once again, bringing the girl out of her stupor. “What does it look like I’m doing?” Good answer! “It looks like you’re trying to murder the coke machine.” Answer the boy in a cool voice. Song-fic.


I don't own the Naruto Characters…or the song 'Tangled up in me' by Skye Sweetnam. 

Oh well. Hope you like!

**--**

**You wanna know more, more, more about me**

**I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine**

"Stupid" Kick. "Worthless" Kick. "Piece" Kick. "Of" Kick. "Sh-"

"What are you doing?" Asked a teenage (maybe sixteen, seventeen) boy. A _very _handsome teenage boy.

Black hair (shaped in a very odd do). _Like a chicken's backside_, the coke machine kicker girl mused. Black eyes. _Sexy_ black eyes. Tall. Not freakishly tall. The normal kind of tall (if that's even possible). Flawless skin. _A creamy color_, she thought, trying to not stare too much.

"What re you doing?" Asked the mysterious boy once again, bringing the girl out of her stupor.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" _Good answer!_

"It looks like you're trying to murder the coke machine." Answer the boy in a cool voice. _A __very__ cool voice_, she corrected herself.

"I'm not trying to kill it. Or murder it. Or whatever." She answered, trying to keep her cool. "I'm trying to get my coke. It ate my money."

"Hn."

"Right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go back and try to get my coke." She announced, going back to kicking the poor, beat up (and old) coke machine.

**I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

"You got five seconds to move your damn car, pretty boy!" Screamed a pink- haired girl through the window of her car (and old truck she got for three-hundred dollars a year ago…great deal).

"Does it look like I can move- Oh. It's you. The crazy girl who likes to kick coke machines." Called the 'pretty boy' from where his head was sticking out of the driver's seat window.

"Glad you recognize me. Now, would you mind moving? I need to get somewhere A.S.A.P." Yelled the girl while honking, trying to get somebody to move.

"I would _so_ love to move," 'pretty boy' replied in a sarcastic tone. "but the thing is, I can't. The line starts with the car in front of me. I can't do anything."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." She yelled, red in the face, still honking repeatedly.

"Will you stop?!" Someone yelled from behind her.

"No!" She yelled back, honking more viciously than before.

_Crazy girl_. The boy in the car (a very pretty, shiny, black, and that looked like he had paid more than three-hundred dollars car) thought.

**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!**

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today**

**Mix the words up with the action, do it all for your reaction, yeah!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Get tangled up in me**

**You wanna know more, more, more about me**

**Gotta know reverse psychology **

**I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep**

"Damn it." Cursed a black-haired, handsome (he didn't do pretty, beautiful, or cute) young man, while turning and twisting in bed, trying to make himself go to sleep.

He'd been turning, and twisting for two hours, and yet he couldn't get the coke-machine-honker girl out of his head.

_She's just so weird_, he thought, fluffing up his pillow into a more comfortable shape.

He cursed. He couldn't stop thinking about the pink-haired, green-eyed feisty girl.

He turned to his bed side table and looked at the clock.

2:37 a.m. it read.

He cursed again and started counting tigers (because sheep are overrated)…which he lost count when he got to three-thousand, nine-hundred, and seventy-three.

**I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

Third week of school. Weeeee…

Third week of school (more like third week and one day. A Tuesday, to be more precise), and the principal wanted them in the auditorium. Why? Nobody knew. Nobody cared (although most were happy to be missing part of first period).

"Ahem. I would like to get everyone's attention." Started the busty principal.

Everybody went on talking as if they hadn't heard her.

Three…two…one…

"Shut up!" Screamed the now red faced principal into the microphone, making everyone quiet down in an instant. "Now, I would like to introduce to you the new math team. They are composed of the kids with the highest scores in math. They will compete against other state high schools in the mathematical convention, and they will hopefully make it to nationals."

She paused for dramatic effect.

"Now, I want you to receive our math team with a welcoming applause." As soon as she finished saying what she was supposed to say, she stepped off to the side to let the math team slide into the center of the platform.

"Ok. Now, we have Shikamaru Nara as the team captain." She paused until the polite applause (and not so polite cheering from a blond-haired girl and a husky boy) stopped. "Shandra Hashimoto." Again, she stopped until the applause ended.

Sasuke (the boy who got two hours of sleep due to a certain pink-haired girl. Or the boy known as 'pretty boy') stopped listening to the principal drone on and on with the names of kids that he didn't know anyway.

Instantly, his mind was plagued with the mystery girl.

"Sakura Haruno." The principal's booming voice revived him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see who this Sakura Haruno girl was (she had to be a girl. What with that name).

"You're kidding me!" He exclaimed, his voice drowned by the applauses ringing through the vast auditorium.

He never thought she was into…_this_. He always pictured her as a punk. A rocker. A rude girl. An easy going kind of person. Not a…a…a nerd, or something.

She waved at him, smirking at his confounded face.

**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!**

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today**

**Mix the words up with the action, do it all for your reaction, yeah!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Get tangled up in me**

**You think that you know me**

**You think that I'm only**

**When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you**

**You wanna know more, more, more about me**

**I'm the girl who's sweeping you off your feet**

"Hey." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and looked at the girl who had taken over his mind since the coke machine incident.

"Hey." He answered, looking her in the eye.

"So…I haven't really introduced myself properly yet. My name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She extended her right hand while smiling up at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said while shaking her (_soft and warm_, he noted) hand.

"Guess you never thought of me as the nerdy type, huh?" She asked playfully, giving him a big, bright smile.

"No." He responded robotically, drowning himself in her green eyes. "Listen. Do you want to go get a coffee, or something?"

"I'd love to." She answered and smiled up at him once again.

**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!**

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today**

**Mix the words up with the action, do it all for your reaction, yeah!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Get tangled up in me**

"Say, have you ever heard anything about reverse psychology?" Sakura asked innocently after taking a sip of her coffee.

--

Hey!! One shot I came up while listening to the song 'Tangled up in me' by Skye Sweetnam. Really good song. You should listen to it.


End file.
